


got a bad one, baby (don't you?)

by supremejaes



Category: GOT7
Genre: ABO kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, LOWKEY PET PLAY KINK ???, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Somnophilia, Top Jackson Wang, but dont be fooled, im so sorry in advance, implied multiple orgasms, it is not the daddy you think it is, oh and--, please just read this and youll get what i mean, well this is going to be a doozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremejaes/pseuds/supremejaes
Summary: Youngjae wants to reiterate: it’s been hours.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	got a bad one, baby (don't you?)

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely an indulgent JackJae piece. I just... needed a fic that talked about the intricacies of Daddy Kink and ABO Kink without necessarily holding its consumers to just a black-and-white dynamic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Also, just a heads up- I have no idea how to write smut. SHJDHSJHDJS)
> 
> Title taken from Normani's "Motivation."

This whole quarantine/ shelter-in-place in Korea has been a bust. But if anything good has come out of it, it's definitely the ample amount of free time Youngjae now has to take Jackson's dick.

It’s hot and groggy in their room. The two have been at it for hours. Earlier, Jackson woke Youngjae up with a grind of his hips, already chubbed up from a steamy dream that may or may not have been just his subconscious reliving the activities of their night before.

At first, Youngjae had thought he imagined it. Perhaps, the older was just shifting in his sleep. But no. In a matter of minutes, Youngjae was lying flat on his stomach with his boxers pulled down just at the cleft of his ass, his boyfriend pinning him with a firm but gentle touch.

"Jae-yah," Jackson keened in his ear.

A tingle ran down Youngjae’s spine and he gasped when he felt the wet, warm glide of something directly against the dip of his twin curves. The feeling was so tempting, leaving him to indulge in it for a while.

"Need it." Jackson choked after some time, nuzzling the back of the younger's ear.

However, despite how nice it felt, Youngjae had no energy to properly reciprocate his desire. He was at a crossroads. Sleep was a luxury few in their industry could come by. But while his slumber was interrupted, it wasn't necessarily an unwelcome advance. And even though Jackson's cock sliding against his ass felt divine, so did their plush mattress and cold pillows. 

Jackson took to kissing his shoulders as the cogs turned in Youngjae's head; deciding whether or not to indulge his boyfriend. Youngjae could think of a number of factors to refuse him. For instance, he didn't know what time it was. But Youngjae could tell from the darkness in the room that it certainly couldn't have been anywhere past five in the morning. If he turned and looked out the window to his left, he was sure the early morning blues wouldn't greet him.

Another whine came now and they were almost becoming incessant. Jackson’s kisses had trailed up to his neck now, the skin there getting wet with opened mouth kisses. Youngjae shifted briefly to let the other boy know he was still awake, making Jackson keel over.

Youngjae felt the older give a soft nip at the base of his neck in response and all it could do was make him groan wantonly into his pillow. Jackson canted his hips up at the sound, incredibly attune to his lover but made no move to do anything more without his explicit consent. 

"Daddy," Jackson begged. "Please."

And who was Youngjae to say no?

"Aww, puppy..." Youngjae cooed, wiggling his wrist out of Jackson's grasp to reach into his hair. 

He couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that escaped his lips when he felt Jackson nuzzle into his hand. It’s pure habit, of course; a normal reaction to being so fond of his boyfriend's antics. But when they're like this—when Jackson's feeling like _this_ _—_ it feels like a punch in the gut. Degrading and patronizing. 

"So needy all of a sudden." Youngjae says, running his nails against Jackson's scalp. "Didn't Daddy fill you up enough last night?"

The question stirs up a visceral reaction from Jackson who whines louder this time.

Youngjae doesn't have much time to register what Jackson’s next move is until he feels teeth at the nape of his neck. The bite itself is sharp and quick, harmless at best, but the way Jackson sucks at the skin is brutal; so wanting that it feels almost as if Jackson’s neediness is being fed to him through his skin. The sensation zips pain at its epicenter and it’s most definitely bruising, but ironically, it makes Youngjae relax more into Jackson’s hold. 

The younger gasps, feeling the breath knocked out of him as he bares his neck in submission; his mouth open in a silent ‘o’ as Jackson continues his ministrations. One bruise after the other, a lick in apology for every tender bruise. 

When he comes back to himself, a chuckle rings around the room again but this time, it's breathy. The sound makes Jackson growl low in his throat.

"Want. Daddy. Breed." He chokes out, biting the shell of Youngjae's ear.

The admission makes Youngjae's heart flutter and his toes curl, lifting his hips in silent agreement. He moans as Jackson's hands come down to grip his wrists again, holding him still. The touch is electric and so _so_ telling that Jackson’s about to lose it. One more grind and Youngjae’s gasping for air; Jackson’s cock now opening up the space between his asscheeks and his cockhead prodding at his hole, making him dizzy.

"A-ah— O-Okay, puppy… you can breed Daddy..."

\---

Sometimes, when Jackson gets feral like this, Youngjae forgets that their biology isn’t actually like what they fantasize about. 

It’s a shame, really. To think that a prize-winning, all-around man like his boyfriend can’t truly be called an alpha. Maybe in another world, he could be. Maybe in another world, they both could be what the epitome of a match made in heaven is; slotted together for what means right. An alpha and an omega. 

Youngjae doesn’t remember who brought it up first but once it was out in the open, the tension was palpable, like the both of them felt the zing of connection that those dumb fanfictions would write about. That they were enticed until they were in a world unknown and the only thing they knew what to do with each other was _take_.

But this is real life.

And real life doesn’t have alphas and omegas.

But Youngjae and Jackson can pretend. And pretend, they do.

\---

It’s hot. _Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot._

“Nngh—Jack— Mmph...!” Youngjae moans, his hands threading through Jackson’s hair. He’s holding onto it for dear life, the pressure in the pit of his stomach building. It’s bubbling, prodding against the taut of his abdomen and his lungs are desperate for air. 

Youngjae wants to reiterate: it’s been _hours_.

Hours of Jackson stuck in his head, hormones on overdrive and using Youngjae like he said he would. It’s not the first time they’ve played like this before. But _goodness_ , there’s a reason why alpha and omega biology isn’t actually a real thing.

Tears begin to well up in Youngjae’s eyes, his head thrashing to the side as he pulls on Jackson’s hair. The motions of his hands pull up as if to tell Jackson to stop, but then he pushes it back down, a long drawled moan escaping his lips.

“Yes, baby, yes… A-Ah…!” Youngjae arches his back at a particular swipe of tongue against his hole, already so sensitive and dripping after what has been, like stated before, _hours_. “Y-You’re so good, Sseun… Fuck. I-It feels so…!”

Jackson replies with a moan of his in return, before his hands snake up and around Youngjae’s thighs to hold them open and steady. If it was another time—let’s say, with their roles reversed—Jackson would hate the overstimulation and be purely empathetic with his boyfriend crying at the onslaught of tingles. But this is different.

This is, in Jackson’s mind, this is rut. And Youngjae, Daddy and all, is his pretty little omega. His very own to protect and breed. 

With a quick flick of his tongue, Youngjae’s taste starts to turn into his, and Jackson smiles smugly to himself, finally getting what he wanted. He lifts his head to stare at the results of his so-called rut and it leaves him heady.

“God. You’re so pretty, Daddy.” Jackson says, voice hoarse from disuse these past few hours. “Bred you so good...”

In full blown rut, Jackson is mainly nonverbal as opposed to his usual ways when he’s not. Youngjae, on the other hand, is vocal regardless and while moaning by yourself could be a little embarrassing (if not, intimidating), Jackson’s preference to communicate in bites, sucks, and growls during “rut” only eggs Youngjae on to be louder. He doesn’t mind playing the part because to be honest, there’s not really a part to play.

Youngjae wants to be Jackson’s omega. Loves being his omega. Would let Jackson breed him anytime, anywhere if their biology allowed it.

(And maybe, deep down inside, Youngjae likes to pretend that he’s being sent into heat by his dear sweet alpha.)

\---

Jackson’s cum on Youngjae is already a pretty sight in itself, but Jackson thinks nothing beats the sight of his cum spilling out from Youngjae’s ass, making the area around it wet and pretty and translucent in the light. 

Light.

Oh God, light.

Light is pouring in through the cracks of their drapes and it makes Youngjae’s head reel. Jackson can feel it too. The sunlight is stretching a thin line over his naked back, inching his internal temperature higher than it already is.

He dives down again, licking and prodding like he needs it. Like they hadn’t done this two hours before with Youngjae on all on fours.

It’s rut and it’s insane. It doesn’t even make sense but it feels like it does. Like the going back and forth between fucking in bed and fucking on the floor to fucking on the vanity and fucking standing up against the door is part of their primal need to exist.

And maybe they _do_ need it to exist.

Jackson leans up on his knees, licking a stripe up his hand to suck on his fingers before bringing them down to push it inside of Youngjae. A squelch follows the initial breach and Youngjae’s breath shudders, his arms bending at his sides, limp. When the two of them make eye contact, that electric feeling returns and zips through them both; their gazes hazy with want.

Youngjae bites at his own fingers to try to will himself to calm down and Jackson groans at the view, pumping his fingers in with more purpose. It causes Youngjae to choke, the pressure in him subsiding for a bit only to come back at full force after the realization of what’s going to happen; what Jackson is preparing for.

They’re so attuned to each other’s bodies, it’s crazy. 

It _has_ to be real. This instinct has to be real.

Why else would they be able to feel a connection as strong as this?

“Sseun-ah...” Youngjae keens.

The strong look of concentration on Jackson’s fades briefly as his eyebrows unfurl, curious for what Youngjae has to say. It makes Youngjae’s heart burst and the younger reaches up to hold his neck, looking at him lovingly.

Despite the sweat resting on his temples and his foggy daze, Jackson smiles softly at the touch; zoning out of his rut for a quick second to give his lover a passionate kiss. They both sigh into it, sharing a smile together as their kiss melds into sweet pecks of adoration.

When they pull apart, Jackson pulls his hand away too and bears no hesitation to re-position and fill Youngjae up with his cock again. Then, it begins almost immediately, Jackson lowering himself down to hold Youngjae close, his hips snapping into him over and over again.

“O-Oh G-God... ” Youngjae breathes. It’s so much. He wraps his arms around Jackson’s neck, burrowing into the curve of his collarbone. “Y-Yes, alpha, yes… Just like that, please—”

Jackson growls at the name, pistoning his hips faster than before. He rearranges his knees to give himself more room, pulling out his cock just until the head is stretching Youngjae’s rim before he goes back in and buries himself to the hilt.

“So full...” Youngjae moans, licking at the mix of condensation and sweat on Jackson’s nape. “You breed me so good, alpha. So so good...”

The praise gets into Jackson’s head and it echoes like the other two things on his mind: Youngjae and _mine_. It plays nonstop, his hips pushing in tandem with the rate of his thoughts.

The pressure in Youngjae’s gut says hello again but it’s so much stronger than it was before and it pulses with Jackson’s thrusts. In his clouded haze, Youngjae reaches down between himself and Jackson to check his stomach. To his surprise, he’s not imagining the pulsing of the pressure at all, but rather, it is the intensity of Jackson’s cock; the curvature of it poking against his skin. 

Youngjae heaves. “Oh my G-God— Sseun—!”

The tone of Youngjae’s voice startles Jackson and he looks up to his lover. He slows his thrusts, worried. 

“My love…? What’s wrong?” He presses, petting the hair away from Youngjae’s eyes. 

Youngjae’s not looking at him. His eyes are shut, refusing to open and Jackson for a moment, fears that he could’ve seriously gone too far. Had he hurt him? Was Youngjae getting too tired?

But the way Youngjae sucks in a breath and bites his lips at the sudden slow motion is so sinful, that Jackson knows he hasn’t done anything wrong. 

His cock pulses. It’s thready, wondering why there’s been a change in rhythm. He continues to stare at Youngjae’s face, ready to ask what’s wrong again when he feels the phantom touch of a hand on his cock.

His face twists in confusion and he looks down quickly, only to see one of Youngjae’s hands rubbing a line up and down his stomach. It’s meant to be comforting but Jackson knows his boyfriend well enough to know what the touch means.

It’s so _so_ sinful.

“You feel my cock deep inside you, Daddy?” He asks, licking his lips.

Youngjae stifles a loud moan, nodding softly instead. His tears welling up again. Jackson thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

“You feel so good, Daddy.” Jackson says. “Feels so good fucking my little omega bitch.”

Youngjae chokes on his moans for the nth time today and whines loud and clear, hands scrambling for the headboard above them. “Sseu— Sseun…!”

“What is it, Daddy, hm? Do you like it when I call you my omega?”

Youngjae shakes his head no.

“No?” Jackson asks, hiding his sheer confusion.

The younger just shakes his head again, defiant. 

“No—” Youngjae gasps at a certain thrust and it causes his cock to jump, his stomach getting damp with sweat and pre-cum. “I like— Like— F-Fuck… Like being your omega bitch, alpha.”

Jackson groans, jackhammering into Youngjae until the sound of their sex fills the room and the creaking of their bedframe threatens to give out. The pressure in Youngjae’s stomach heightens and the erratic pulsing of Jackson’s dick pushes and pushes at Youngjae’s inner being until it’s overwhelming. 

Regardless, something itches at the tip of his tongue. He licks at Jackson’s skin again, nipping it softly just like the older did before. 

“Like being your breeding bitch, alpha. Love it so much.”

Jackson’s eyes widen at the sentiment and if Youngjae thought he was thoroughly being fucked into before, he certainly is now.

"Oh shit— Oh fuck, Youngjae... Daddy, I—"

"Yes, baby yes— Please, baby... Please breed me...!"

"Yeah, Daddy... Gonna fill you up like the omega bitch you are— F-Fuck—"

They’re probably going to get a noise complaint for the ceaseless chorus of moans that bounce off between the two of them as they urge for their release but like the need for primal instinct, they are both unashamed.

It's not long before they're both cumming, so pent up from fucking for hours on end. Euphoria spreads through the two of them, mantras of _please_ s and pet names pouring out their mouths like they're at wits' end.

For Youngjae, it’s like a crash of ocean waves on a hot sand bed. For Jackson, it’s the breaking of a dam, gradual but all consuming until it’s all happening at once. Youngjae whines at the feeling, his stomach gaining no sense of relief from that full pressure.

Youngjae thinks he might’ve blacked out— _hell, they might have both_ —because when he wakes up, Jackson’s already running a cold towel around him and the sheets below him have already been changed. He tries to get up to tell his boyfriend to stop; to tell him he just wants to cuddle, but when he moves to rest on his elbows, the soreness sets into him then and he groans uncomfortably. 

Jackson clicks his tongue at him, cooing, with a terribly apologetic look on his face.

“I’m sorry.” He rasps. “We went at it for a long time.”

Youngjae closes his eyes to signal no, smiling softly at his lover. “S’okay. Don’t be sorry, puppy.” 

He extends a hand— albeit, a bit limp—for Jackson to nuzzle into, which he does with his own smile.

To finish up his cleaning, Jackson gently asks Youngjae to roll on his side so he can wipe at any fluids on his back but the sweet gesture is cut short when Jackson quickly inhales a gasp, his hands flying away from Youngjae like he’s been burned.

Youngjae opens his eyes at the sudden noise, confused. 

“Baby?”

But Jackson doesn’t answer him, gaze affixed downwards. Youngjae furrows his brows and follows his boyfriend’s line of sight, gasping himself too when he sees it.

It’s Youngjae’s stomach. It’s still taut, but now it’s sporting a slight curve. It’s akin to how his stomach looks after they’ve eaten well on a nice BBQ date, but in this context, it’s _different_. 

But the both of them know that that’s not possible. They haven’t eaten all day and though they like to forget, their biology is truly not meant that way.

Regardless, the two of them stay staring at Youngjae’s stomach, amazed. After a few seconds, Youngjae snaps out of it, flickering his eyes towards Jackson’s face to unfortunately see a bittersweet look of want. Youngjae can’t help but reflect the same expression.

However, after some more time to let Jackson quell in his thoughts, Youngjae brings a hand over his stomach, rubbing over it like he were—

He laughs simply and it makes Jackson face him before the older leans forward to lie down in bed with him again.

“Guess you really did breed me well this time. Huh, puppy?” Youngjae says. 

His tone is light, hoping that it’ll make Jackson happy. Hoping it’ll take Jackson out of that too realistic headspace and back into the world that they created for themselves.

Jackson blinks, seemingly surprised by the question but leans in to nuzzle his nose against Youngjae’s, laughing softly in return. There’s Youngjae’s happy boy.

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have no idea where this came from. I read ONE JackJae fic and then all of a sudden I'm word vomiting filth. Meanwhile, my on-going MarkBum fic remains undisturbed. LOL.
> 
> It's definitely a sight for sore eyes though. Oneshots are usually super intimidating to me and smut is even more so, so I honestly don't know how I was able to gush this out in 3 hours. I think the fact that this was lowkey a passion project helped out immensely.
> 
> Sigh, but you'd think as an adult that smut would be slightly easier to write than when you were 13 and dumb as shit... Unfortunately, it isn't for everyone *cough* me. But I'm happy I got to practice a bit with this! Thank you so much for reading and please let me know if you have any advice on how I can improve as a writer!
> 
> If you want to keep up with my usual Ahgase antics, feel free to follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_spiritxo) .
> 
> Until next time and stay healthy, loves!
> 
> \- Spirit


End file.
